


Tempo de se Amar

by berriesongs, jenoutz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesongs/pseuds/berriesongs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenoutz/pseuds/jenoutz
Summary: Baekhyun nunca pensou que encontraria alguém tão belo como Chanyeol. Seus fios cacheadinhos caídos em sua testa, os óculos redondinhos e sua perfeita covinha. Byun sentiu como se estivesse apaixonado, perdido nos olhos bonitos de Park.Se conheceram na Praia da Costa, e Baekhyun agradeceria eternamente a Kyungsoo por ter ficado em seu pé para que pudessem ir à praia naquele dia, ou talvez nunca teria conhecido Chanyeol.Foram apenas três dias que passaram juntos, dias inesquecíveis para Byun, dias em que passaram rindo bastante e trocando amassos. Baekhyun só não esperaria que tudo cairia por água abaixo. Quando confessou seus sentimentos e descobriu não serem recíprocos.E agora, dez anos depois, eles estavam frente à frente. No mesmo dia, no mesmo mês, no mesmo horário, no mesmo lugar, apenas em anos diferentes. O destino queria mesmo os ver juntos.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Berrie Songs - 1º Ciclo MPB/Rock





	Tempo de se Amar

**Author's Note:**

> Oii gente!!! Tudo bem?? Eu espero que sim!
> 
> Eu estou muito feliz por estar participando do Berrie Songs, eu simplesmente amei escrever essa fanfic. Queria agradecer a todos os adm's do projeto por sempre estarem dado seu máximo! <3
> 
> Também gostaria de agradecer a @/nitch pela betagem da fanfic, sou muito grata a ela por sempre estar me ajudando <3 
> 
> Agradeço também a @/talentdyo (no Twitter) por ter feito essa capa incrível, sério eu amei muitooooo <3
> 
> A história de passa no Espírito Santo, o lugar onde moro. Fiquei muito feliz em fazer a fanfic especialmente no meu estado, para mostrar um pouco de nossa cultura :) Então, aparecerão algumas gírias daqui, mas caso queiram saber do significado de algumas palavras, estarei as colocando nas notas finas.
> 
> Espero que gostem da história! Boa leitura! <3

Setembro, 2010.

Espírito Santo.

_Na embarcação do seu olhar;_

_Desancorei, fiquei no ar._

Era um domingo bastante ensolarado. Kyungsoo estava quase derretendo de tanto calor, mesmo que o ventilador estivesse na sua frente e na velocidade máxima. Enquanto Baekhyun ainda dormia, como se não estivesse fazendo tanto calor como estava no dia. Ele parecia não sentir nada. Se bem que quando o mais novo dormia nada podia acordá-lo. Era como se ele fosse uma pedra.

O moreno já planejava passar o dia todo na praia. Se imaginava aproveitando a tarde debaixo do sol enquanto tomava uma boa água de côco, ou enquanto chupava um picolé de abóbora com côco, ou até mesmo chupar um _chup-chup_ de côco. Ele realmente gostava da fruta. Entretanto, tinha um porém. Byun nem dava sinal de acordar. Passou a noite toda maratonando _Friends_ e é claro que acabou dormindo quando era quase de manhã. 

O moreno já havia tentado acordar o amigo várias e várias vezes, sendo todas elas falhas, Baekhyun não acordava de forma alguma. De primeira tentou apenas cutucar sua bochecha para que ele não ficasse muito assustado, mas não deu certo. Logo após, tentou chacoalhar Byun, mas ele pareceu roncar mais alto ainda. Depois tentou o chamar várias vezes com uma voz irritante, não dando a mínima mais se ele acordaria assustado ou não. E por último se jogou em cima dele, mas o azulado acabou o fazendo de travesseiro. 

Após ter desistido, voltou para a sala, pensando em outras maneiras de acabar com o calor que estava sentindo no momento, cogitando tomar um banho gelado, mas acabou dando aquela _preguicinha_. Passou mais ou menos meia hora olhando para o teto, até que ouviu a porta do quarto sendo aberta. Quase pulando do sofá, foi para onde o amigo estava, observando como ele estava engraçadinho. O cabelo bagunçado, com o rosto inchado e com algumas marcas do travesseiro.

— Baekhyun! Finalmente você acordou, cara! Pensei que ia dormir o dia todo, de novo — disse Kyungsoo, porém Baekhyun não parecia ter entendido tanto, ele aparentava estar perdido em seu próprio mundinho, ainda com sono. — Eu estava pensando que a gente podia ir à praia. O que acha? — Perguntou, não se importando com fato do mais novo ter o ignorado anteriormente.

— Praia!? — Fez uma careta engraçada. — Não sei não, viu… — O moreno revirou os olhos. Num dia calorento como aquele e Byun queria ficar dentro de casa, que estava tão quente que parecia o próprio inferno. 

— Qual é, Baek! 'Tá fazendo _mó_ calor lá fora e você quer ficar dentro de casa? _Paga de doido não!_ Vamos aproveitar o sol, cara! — O amigo suspirou fundo, não o respondendo e entrando no banheiro. Aquela era seu jeitinho de fugir de um assunto, uma forma nada aconselhável.

Dentro do cômodo pequeno, o mais novo pensava se deveria ir para a praia com o amigo ou não. Para ser sincero, gostaria de passar o dia na frente da televisão, porém realmente estava muito quente, talvez uma praia não fosse cair tão mal. Porém, de duas, uma, ou poderia até gostar do passeio, ou iria odiar e ficar super entediado, não vendo a hora de ir embora. Mas o que custava tentar ter uma diversão que não fosse no meio tecnológico, não é mesmo?

— Tudo bem, vou me arrumar — disse saindo do banheiro, deixando seu melhor amigo super animado. 

— Está tudo bem se eu chamar alguns amigos? — perguntou, já que quanto mais pessoas melhor o _rolê_ ficaria. Baekhyun apenas fez uma expressão de " _Tanto faz"_ , porém sentia que ficaria desconfortável perto dos amigos de Kyungsoo. Eles eram mais velhos que si, logo eram mais legais. Eram o tipo de gente que DO conseguia puxar assunto facilmente, o oposto de Byun. — Ah, e não demora muito pra se arrumar, minha mãe só vai terminar uma corrida com um cliente e vai nos levar. — Às vezes Baekhyun amava que a mãe do melhor amigo fosse taxista, assim não precisava enfrentar um ônibus cheio e muito menos gastar dinheiro com o automóvel.

. . .

Baekhyun e Kyungsoo foram os primeiros a chegarem à praia e já esperavam os amigos do mais velho. O mais novo já se sentia um pouco desconfortável, por mais que ainda não estivesse perto dos colegas. Se já estava se sentindo estranho com as pessoas que estavam ali na praia, quem diria quando as outras pessoas chegassem. Praia da Costa é um lugar com vários indivíduos, e estar perto deles o deixava tímido.

Após alguns minutos, o moreno pôde avistar seus amigos de longe. Se levantou e colocou os braços para cima, para que assim o vissem. Baekhyun conseguiu contar cinco pessoas ali e até que todos foram bem educados, comprimentaram tanto Kyungsoo quanto o Byun. Aquilo o fez se sentir um pouco mais incluso no grupinho deles. 

_Pisei o céu, cruzei o mar;_

_Atravessei, não sei voltar._

_13:17_

Dos cinco colegas do amigo, o último que o comprimentou o chamou atenção de uma forma diferente. Sentiu de repente como se seu mundo estivesse parado, nunca imaginou que encontraria alguém tão belo como o garoto em sua frente. Seus fios cacheadinhos caídos em sua testa, os óculos redondinhos e sua perfeita covinha quando sorriu para Byun. Não era possível existir um homem com tamanha beleza. O azulado sentia como se estivesse apaixonado, perdido nos olhos bonitos do rapaz. Poderia arriscar dizer que era amor à primeira vista. 

Tentou aparentar não estar afetado por tanta beleza em sua frente, tentando esconder o nervosismo perto do _bonitão_. Mas isso não pareceu ter dado tão certo quanto imaginava. Quando estava nervoso ou com vergonha, como no momento, começava a rir. E sempre saía uma risada gostosa de se ouvir quando olhava para o lado, exatamente onde o rapaz desconhecido estava, sentado ao seu lado na areia. 

Passaram boa parte da tarde conversando sobre o cotidiano em geral. Acabando por descobrir que o nome do garoto pelo qual estava tendo uma queda gigante era _Park Chanyeol_. Logo as risadas de Baekhyun eram acompanhadas pelo maior, bastava se olharem que começavam a rir automaticamente. 

Um ar _confortável_ estava presente ali, logo puderam trocar algumas ideias, que Byun descobriu serem bastante diferentes. Park era mais de sair, enquanto o azulado era mais caseiro. O gosto musical também era divergente, enquanto Baekhyun gostava mais de músicas populares, Chanyeol preferia rap nacional, entre outras coisas.

— É estranho sermos tão diferentes um do outro e ainda assim estarmos nos dando bem — comentou o mais velho. O azulado ficou cada vez mais _caidinho_ por ele, a voz grossa era tão boa de se ouvir. 

— É como dizem… Os opostos se atraem. — Baekhyun disse com um sorriso no rosto, nem ao menos percebendo que a frase poderia ter um sentido romântico por trás dela. Só foi notar quando viu Chanyeol um pouco envergonhado, o fazendo ficar da mesma forma. — Ah! Não nesse sentido, quero dizer… — Se embolou com as palavras na hora de tentar consertar o que havia dito, mas o assunto acabou ficando para trás.

Enquanto conversavam, algumas vezes o maior ia tomar um _banho_ na água da praia e claro que chamava o mais novo, porém ele sempre recusava, já que não gostava tanto de tomar banho no mar.

Quando já estava chegando ao fim da tarde, se preparavam para ir embora, juntando aos poucos todas as coisas que levaram para o lugar, tentando se lembrar de todas para não esquecer nenhuma. E foi quando algum amigo de Kyungsoo, Minseok, pergunta: 

— Baekhyun, você gosta de garotos? — O questionamento o fez gelar de repente. Ainda não teve coragem alguma para dizer até mesmo para o melhor amigo sobre sua orientação sexual. E como sempre fazia em situações de nervosismo, riu. Assim, de certa forma, acabou se _entregando_ , sendo eles as primeiras pessoas a saber sobre isso. Para falar a verdade, acabou _descobrindo_ sua própria sexualidade não faz muito tempo.

Kyungsoo de início ficou um pouco chocado e chateado. Byun não precisava ter guardado tudo aquilo a si mesmo, poderia ter dito para ele que não haveria julgamentos. Até mesmo se sentiu um péssimo melhor amigo, já que não trazia segurança suficiente para o azulado, porém logo passou, pois pensou que ele apenas não estava preparado ainda, e estava tudo bem. Deu um sorriso sincero para o amigo, tentando deixá-lo confortável, o que pareceu dar certo.

Baekhyun estava feliz. Não imaginava que teria uma reação tão positiva como aquela. Sentia vontade de chorar, e quando tentava virar o rosto para afastar o choro, percebeu como Chanyeol agora o olhava de uma forma _diferente_ , parecia um olhar repleto de segundas intenções, e isso deixou Byun curioso. O mais novo já havia beijado um garoto antes, entretanto não foi uma das melhores experiências de sua vida. Para ser sincero, costumava beijar mais mulheres, mas preferia rapazes, com toda certeza. Contudo, se Park quisesse beijá-lo, tinha certeza que não seria tão ruim como foi seu primeiro beijo com um menino. O mais velho era bonito e sua boca parecia ser boa de se beijar. Byun sorriu ao se imaginar nos braços do maior. 

Se despediram pela última vez. Chanyeol o olhou como se quisesse dizer algo, e Baekhyun pareceu entender completamente o que era, por mais que ele não dissesse com palavras. O azulado entendeu como um pedido para se beijarem, e por incrível que pareça era exatamente aquilo que o cacheado gostaria de dizer. Byun acreditava que os dois tivessem uma conexão, por isso conseguia entendê-lo. 

Na despedida marcaram para se encontrarem de noite na casa de Kyungsoo, para irem andando até a Praia de Coqueiral, já que não ficava muito longe da residência.

Baekhyun passou todo o tempo antes de dar o horário marcado roendo as unhas. Estava tão nervoso que não parava quieto e o melhor amigo percebia isso facilmente, já que ele não costumava ficar assim. Até mesmo pensou em comentar sobre o assunto dele gostar de garotos, mas decidiu ficar quieto, com medo de deixá-lo desconfortável. O moreno não gostava de meninos como Byun, mas isso não o impedia de respeitá-lo da forma que ele fosse. 

Quando chegou ao horário marcado com os amigos, o azulado até mesmo passou um perfume doce, coisa que não costumava fazer, mas naquela noite gostaria de impressionar Chanyeol. Porém não apenas isso, ao passar o produto se sentiu mais confiante, e até mesmo mais bonito. O nervosismo pareceu ter passado de repente.

Quando ouviu o som da campainha, o coração disparou. Os amigos de Kyungsoo haviam chegado, e junto com eles o cacheado. Baekhyun parecia de repente ter uma vontade estranha de vê-lo. E quando pôde realizar seu desejo, até mesmo se esqueceu de como se respirava. Ele estava tão bonito com seus cachinhos fofinhos. De fato, Chanyeol era perfeito aos olhos de Byun. 

Estava um pouco inseguro e sem saber muito o que falar ao estar andando ao lado de Park, onde o cheiro de perfume masculino estava presente, o deixando com uma aura madura. O mais novo nem ao menos lembrava em que momento tinha juntado sua mão com a do outro, quando foi ver já estavam com elas entrelaçadas, sem vergonha de que tivesse alguém que pudesse ver. Mas para ser sincero, de início Baekhyun estava com um pouco de medo de encontrar algum conhecido pelo caminho. Ele não era assumido, logo tinha receio de que descobrissem sua sexualidade e aquilo não fosse aceito da forma que gostaria. Mas tentou tirar aquilo da cabeça e apenas aproveitar o momento que estava tendo.

— Você está bonito. — Tomou coragem para dizer, e mesmo assim com receio do que o outro responderia.

— Você está tão belo quanto eu. Muito mais, na verdade. — Chanyeol devolveu o elogio, acariciando com o polegar parte da mão de Byun, que estava num desespero interno. O coração palpitava mais forte do que antes, começou até mesmo a pensar em um ataque cardíaco.

Andaram juntos até a Praia de Coqueiral, onde já planejaram anteriormente, ainda com as mãos juntas, como se um fosse fugir caso o outro soltasse. O mais novo sentia seu coração palpitar fortemente. Pensou até mesmo que qualquer um podia ouvir o barulho dos batimentos cardíacos até mesmo de longe, de tão alto que estavam.

Chegaram numa parte da praia onde era mais iluminado e principalmente com menos pessoas, para que pudessem se divertir sem atrapalhar outros indivíduos.

Baekhyun e Chanyeol se sentaram na areia fofa, olhando as ondas indo e voltando lentamente. Era uma cena bonita de se ver, trazia calmaria para o local. Byun apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Park, aproveitando o momento, enquanto os outros faziam algum jogo com a bola que trouxeram.

Um silêncio reconfortante entre os dois se fez presente ali. Ainda com as mãos entrelaçadas, observando o mar. Pareciam nem ao menos ouvir a gritaria que os amigos faziam de um lado da praia. Mas a cada minuto que se passava, o azulado ficava cada vez mais nervoso. Sinceramente estava louco para beijá-lo, mas tinha medo de quando o momento acontecesse não fosse como realmente esperava que fosse. Já não sabia se estava tremendo pelo leve frio que fazia ou pelo nervosismo em si.

— Eu costumo ter bastante atitude nessas situações. — Baekhyun parou de observar o mar para olhar para o lado, vendo Chanyeol olhando dentro de seus olhos de uma forma tão bonita. — Mas com você está sendo diferente. Para ser sincero, estou bastante nervoso. — Riu sem graça. 

— Acho que poderíamos tomar alguma atitude quando nos sentirmos confortáveis o suficiente. — O azulado disse, um pouco nervoso por ter o rapaz tão perto de si.

Passaram mais um tempo se encarando quando Byun sentiu como se faltasse algo no momento em que Chanyeol separou as mãos, porém fez isso para algo melhor. Segurou o rosto de Baekhyun com as duas mãos, com cuidado, como se ele fosse feito de porcelana e pudesse quebrar a qualquer momento. Olhou dentro de seus olhos, observando o lindo brilho existente nele, acariciando suas bochechas enquanto chegava mais e mais perto, para assim começarem o beijo, que Byun poderia dizer como o melhor de sua vida, superando todas suas expectativas. Park beijava tão bem, separando de vez em quando as bocas para dar vários selinhos, recuperando o ar perdido. O cacheado tinha a boca tão macia que pensava que ficaria com o beijo do outro e nunca mais fosse conseguir se separar.

Aos poucos foi pegando mais segurança com o selar de lábios, não fazendo ideia de quanto tempo estavam ali, quase deitados à areia, mas tinham em mente que havia se passado bastante tempo em que os lábios estavam grudados um no outro. Até que Kyungsoo os separa ao avisar que teriam que ir embora, já que estava ficando tarde, e sua mãe poderia ficar preocupada. 

E nossa, Baekhyun se sentia tão feliz segurando a mão grande do mais alto, sentido alguns anéis nos dedos. De alguma forma se sentia apaixonado, mesmo que nem se conhecessem direito. Byun sentiu uma conexão entre os dois, essa que nunca sentiu com outro alguém.

Chegando à casa do amigo aproveitaram para dar mais alguns amassos, sem se importar com a presença dos outros conversando ali. Chanyeol segurava sua cintura, fazendo carinho na mesma enquanto o azulado puxava levemente os fios da nuca do cacheado.

Infelizmente Park teria que embora logo, então findou o beijo com vários selinhos, um atrás do outro. 

. . . 

Pela primeira vez no ano, Baekhyun havia acordado consideravelmente cedo, o horário sendo por muitas vezes foi o momento em que dormia. Estava se sentindo animado, logo tentou acordar o mais cedo que conseguiu. Não via a hora de ver Chanyeol novamente, ainda mais sentir suas bocas juntas. 

— Você apaixonado? Estou mesmo vendo isso? — Kyungsoo brincou com o amigo que se sentiu envergonhado, tendo uma coloração avermelhada nas bochechas.

— Não estou apaixonado! — Soltou uma risada nervosa, tentando conter o sorriso no rosto. — Estou apenas com uma _quedinha_ por ele.

— Que _quedinha_ um pouco estranha, não é mesmo? Fez até você acordar cedo, mesmo estando de férias… — O mais velho estava mesmo implicando com o mais novo, o deixando cada vez mais avermelhado.

— Talvez eu esteja… Mas só um pouquinho! — Kyungsoo achou tão fofa a reação do melhor amigo que não conseguiu evitar abraçá-lo. — Ok! Já chega! Você está me apertando demais! — disse com um pouco de dificuldade. 

— Eu estou realmente feliz por você, cara! — falou ao soltar o mais novo. — Ver você todo apaixonadinho por Park Chanyeol me deixa tão bobinho! — Se segurou para não abraçar o amigo novamente e o apertar muito. — Mas enfim, estava pensando de chamar o pessoal hoje para assistir a algum filme, o que você acha? — Questionou. — Daí você poderia vê-lo novamente, e eu sei que você tá louco pra isso, né? — Um sorriso cresceu nos lábios de Baekhyun, ficou realmente animado. Concordou com o amigo e logo foi abraçado novamente. 

. . .

Byun e Kyungsoo arrumaram tudo de acordo com o planejado. Compraram algumas guloseimas, as deixando na mesa de centro na sala e já procuravam algum filme que cairia no gosto de todos. O azulado estava tão animado! Sorria aleatoriamente em todas as vezes que se lembrava daquela boca na sua. Não sabia ao certo se podia ser dizer totalmente apaixonado pelo outro, mas algo havia ali, dentro de seu pobre coração.

Baekhyun até mesmo já tinha tomado seu banho, estava bem cheiroso e bem bonito. Pegou emprestado uma camiseta do amigo, pois achava que as suas roupas estavam muito _sem graça_. 

Quando finalmente anoiteceu, ficou um pouco mais nervoso e descontava tudo nas unhas, as roendo de forma um pouco descontrolada. Não devia ter sido tão adiantado ao ponto de tomar banho cedo demais e agora ter que esperar os amigos de Kyungsoo finalmente chegarem. E quando aconteceu, suas pernas tremeram. De primeira olhou diretamente aos olhos de Chanyeol, reparando especialmente em seu cabelo, que estava mais arrumado do que das outras vezes que o vira. E como sempre, estava bonito, óbvio ele era Park Chanyeol, ele ficava perfeito de qualquer forma. 

O maior lhe deu um sorriso de lado, mostrando sua perfeita covinha, o que fez com que Baekhyun desse outro sorriso de volta, esse que Park achou extremamente fofo. 

Se aconchegaram no sofá com as mãos entrelaçadas, enquanto o moreno e seus amigos escolhiam um lugar para ficarem, alguns se sentaram no móvel junto com Chanyeol e Baekhyun e os que restaram se sentaram no chão. 

O filme mal tinha começado e o azulado já estava entediado. Para ser sincero, apenas o que esperava para aquela noite era colar seus lábios nos de Park e nunca mais parar. Porém tinha medo de estar sendo muito chato, pois haviam chances dele estar querendo assistir ao filme que Baekhyun nem ao menos lembrava o nome. Então apenas tentou se concentrar no que se passava na televisão. Contudo, estava errado do que o maior pensava. Ele queria estar na mesma situação que o Byun tinha em mente. Logo percebeu que o mais novo não prestava em nada do filme, assim, aproveitou para roubar um selinho seu. De início ficou um pouco assustado, mas depois foi um selar atrás do outro, deixando o barulhinho pelo cômodo inteiro. 

— Já começou os dois namoradinhos com os beijinhos… — Kyungsoo reclamou num tom de brincadeira. — Se quiserem se beijar vão no quarto! 'Tá atrapalhando quem realmente quer ver o filme! — Usou dessa vez um tom de indignação. Seu objetivo era implicar com os dois e isso foi percebido pelos mesmos, entretanto aproveitaram a brecha para ficarem a sós. 

— Não se preocupe, Sr. Kyungsoo, já estamos indo — disse Baekhyun, levando Chanyeol para o quarto do melhor amigo. — Aqui é melhor, podemos ter mais privacidade. — Park concordou, logo grudando os corpos. Segurou na nuca do azulado para o fazer ficar mais próximo. E então o beijou. Era um beijo mais lento e gostoso, diferente do primeiro beijo desengonçado deles, pois no momento estavam mais confiantes. 

Byun o guiou até a cama, o fazendo sentar no móvel. Deixou um selar em seus lábios antes de se aconchegar em sua coxa, um ato sem segundas intenções. Segurou seu rosto, dando um beijinho em sua bochecha esquerda, depois na direita, outro selar na testa, na pontinha do nariz, em seu queixo e por último em sua boca. Abriu os olhos para observar a tamanha beleza do mais velho, muito mais bonito do que a primeira vez que o viu, pois agora podia perceber mais detalhes ali de perto. 

Fechou os olhos novamente, aproximando os rostos e encostando o nariz um no outro, esfregando levemente, dando um beijinho de esquimó. Sinceramente, não gostariam nunca de sair daquele "abraço". 

— Você é muito bonito, sabia disso? — Chanyeol disse fazendo um carinho em sua bochecha, os dedos fazendo um desenho imaginário por suas pintinhas. Baekhyun ficou _morrendo_ de vergonha, não sabia nem ao menos como responder. — E também é muito fofo. — Forçou uma voz fofinha, apertando as bochechas do azulado, que parecia ficar a cada minuto mais avermelhado. 

Com o silêncio, puderam ouvir o som da televisão na sala, tocava uma música calminha, provavelmente do filme que passava. Baekhyun gostou muito dela.

_Por você montei navios;_

_Encarei o frio da solidão;_

_E uma multidão de estrelas._

Byun sorriu, voltando a beijar o maior. E ali passou o restante da noite trocando beijinhos. Mas infelizmente, logo Chanyeol teve que ir embora. Se despediram com mais e mais selares, não apenas aproveitaram mais do dia, mas prometeram um ao outro que iriam se ver novamente no outro dia. 

Baekhyun agora tinha certeza. Estava apaixonado por Park Chanyeol. Talvez estivesse desde a primeira vez em que o viu, apenas não sabia disso ainda.

. . .

Baekhyun estava triste. Esse era o último dia que passaria na casa do amigo e logo estaria de volta para casa, de volta à sua rotina entediante e ainda estaria longe de Chanyeol e não fazia ideia de quando poderia vê-lo novamente. Então tinha algo em mente: aproveitaria o máximo que conseguisse seu dia e faria o que tinha vontade. E o que gostaria de fazer era segurar as mãos de Park para que todos vissem e beijá-lo mesmo que fosse em público, não queria mais se importar com o que outros fossem pensar. 

Novamente planejavam ir para a praia, só que desta vez, de tarde, quando o sol estivesse quase se pondo. Byun gostava do horário marcado, já que a praia já estaria mais vazia e a visão era perfeita. 

No momento, o azulado estava com os pés na água no mar, enquanto esperava o mais velho chegar. Estava bem melancólico, não queria voltar para sua casa, não que houvesse algo de errado com ela, mas apenas queria aproveitar mais, porém tinha ainda algumas coisas para resolver, então não poderia ficar mais tempo na casa do melhor amigo. 

Observava as ondas e apenas saiu de seu transe quando alguém o abraçou por trás. Chanyeol. Sem se importar com as outras pessoas em volta, segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos e deixou um selar em seus lábios. Ambos sorriram como apaixonados, contudo, um deles não estava, apenas aparentava. 

Se abraçaram novamente, dessa vez um na frente do outro. Se beijaram ali mesmo. Um beijo lento e molhado, sendo findado com pequenos selares.

Se sentaram na areia. Park sentava atrás e Byun na frente, no meio das pernas grandes de Chanyeol. E ali formaram um abraço meio desajeitado enquanto observavam o sol se pôr. 

O céu estava numa mistura de cores fascinante. Perto do sol, estava uma mistura de laranja e amarelo, um pouco mais acima um rosa e roxo e o restante era um azul vívido, sem nenhuma nuvem presente. Era lindo. Baekhyun amou estar dividindo essa vista com o mais velho, o garoto que ele fazia seu coração palpitar fortemente, que fazia com que um sorriso não saísse de seus lábios, que o fazia se sentir confortável.

Com o fim da tarde, veio a noite, junto com suas estrelas e abaixo daquele imenso céu estava lá o casalzinho, trocando beijinhos. Byun estava mesmo fazendo o que tinha vontade. E no momento, estava com vontade de falar o que sentia. Era como algo preso em sua garganta, algo que explodiria se não dissesse. E então se separou do beijo, observando de perto o rosto do mais velho. Ele era tão bonito. Baekhyun tocou sua bochecha com a mão, fazendo um pequeno carinho.

— Tem algo que eu gostaria de te dizer, Chanyeol… — Tirou os dedos bonitos do rosto do outro ao ver que ele prestava atenção. — Eu não faço ideia de como começar, mas eu acho que eu sinto algo por você. — Sorriu. — Na verdade tenho certeza que estou apaixonado por você, desde a primeira vez que te vi. — O sorriso se desmanchou ao ver que a feição de Park estava um pouco confusa.

— Eu acho que você deve estar confundindo as coisas, Baek… — Respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Nem nos conhecemos direito, entende? Acho que deveríamos parar por aqui para não te confundir mais ainda. — E então se levantou, deixando Baekhyun sozinho e com as estruturas abaladas. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas não faria quando todos estivessem ali. 

E ao pensar que depois que voltasse para casa nunca mais o veria novamente para se explicar o magoava. Não tiveram nem ao menos um beijo de despedida.

_Quando enfim saltei no cais;_

_E ao invés de muros vi quintais;_

_Dali não sairia nunca mais._

— Por que você e Chanyeol pararam de se falar do nada na praia? — Kyungsoo questionou assim que chegaram em casa. — Não perguntei antes, pois achei que você ficaria desconfortável se os outros ouvissem. 

— Eu falei para ele o que sentia, e ele disse que eu estava confuso. — Fez uma expressão um pouco chateada, mas não de choro. Não gostava de se mostrar fraco na frente de outros, mesmo que esse alguém fosse seu melhor amigo.

— Cara, eu nem sei o que dizer… — Suspirou. — Só espero que você fique bem logo. — Deu um sorriso acolhedor para o amigo, o tocando no ombro. 

— Não se preocupa com isso. — Riu, mas era uma risada um pouco triste. — Eu supero mais rápido do que me apaixono. — Mentiu. E se dissesse que não chorou também estava mentindo, pois chorou quando estava no banho, e foi dormir chorando. Sentia que seu coração foi quebrado em mil pedaços, e não sabia se poderia ser capaz de amar outro alguém como amou Chanyeol. Por mais que fossem apenas três dias que passou com ele, o amou. E mesmo que passasse alguns meses, ainda o amaria.

_Deixo o futuro criar raiz;_

_Juro que um dia serei feliz;_

_Vejo lampejos dos nossos beijos em qualquer lugar._

Após alguns meses, Baekhyun ainda podia dizer que o amava. Ninguém o fazia bem como Chanyeol, ninguém beijava como Chanyeol, e todas as pessoas que beijara não eram Chanyeol. E por algum tempo só conseguia pensar nele e nos momentos que ele o proporcionou. 

Corações quebrados não são fáceis de se lidar, mas prometeu a si mesmo que iria mudar, pois assim não daria mais para ficar. 

_Pra sempre será tempo de se amar._

Setembro, 2020.

Espírito Santo.

Quando Baekhyun prometia algo, ele cumpria. Prometeu a si mesmo que superaria tudo o que viveu com Chanyeol, e assim aconteceu. Claro, já haviam se passado dez anos, em alguma hora aconteceria.

Em alguns momentos desejava nunca ter conhecido Park, assim não teria tanto medo de se entregar a alguém novamente, de se apaixonar. E vamos ser sinceros, isso era algo difícil para Byun, já que se apaixonou por Chanyeol anos atrás facilmente. Tinha receio da mesma situação ocorrer novamente e ser deixado com seu coração em mil pedaços, então se limitava em casos de uma noite, apenas isso – continuava apenas com suas _paixonites_ em personagens 2D ou em atores, mas não era algo como se apaixonar por alguém na _vida real._

Mesmo após tanto tempo, ainda continuava amigo de Kyungsoo, realmente era uma amizade para a vida toda. E por incrível que pareça, estava deitado no sofá da sala do amigo, ou melhor, da sala deles. Por mais que o moreno pague por muitas coisas naquela casa, não significava que elas também não eram de Baekhyun, mas o mais velho gostava de implicar. Estavam morando juntos, pensavam que assim era uma forma de não terem tantos gastos, ainda mais por parte do mais novo que fazia apenas alguns bicos, diferente de Kyungsoo, que tinha um emprego dos sonhos.

Byun ainda não havia encontrado algo que realmente gostaria de fazer, então apenas ficava mudando de ideia toda hora, até chegar ao que realmente gostava, mas era realmente difícil. Até aos dezesseis anos pensava seriamente em ser delegado, mas viu que não se encaixava tanto ali, e após isso não conseguiu pensar em mais nenhum emprego possível para si, porém agora já tinha seus vinte e cinco anos, necessitava preparar seu futuro, não podia ser bancado pelo amigo para sempre, logo ele estaria se casando com a namorada.

Faziam-se exatos dez anos que havia visto Chanyeol pela primeira vez, mas nem ao menos se lembrava do dia em que o conheceu, ultimamente só se preocupava com seu futuro, não era tempo para se pensar no passado, era algo que acabou e não poderia voltar.

— Baek! — Kyungsoo chamou. — O que acha de aproveitar o dia indo pra praia? — Byun pensou, não era uma má ideia, estava precisando mesmo de um descanso em meio a tanta confusão na sua cabeça. 

— Você sabe exatamente do que eu preciso! É por isso que é meu melhor amigo. — Se levantou do sofá, se espreguiçando um pouco.

Baekhyun realmente mudou em dez anos, não era mais tão introvertido como antigamente. Agora se comunicava melhor e também não ficava muito em casa como antes. Algumas coisas ainda prevalecem, como a coloração azulada em seus fios. Nunca enjoava de pintar da cor, e nem pensava que iria, gostava de azul, mas mesmo assim não era sua cor favorita. 

Fazia algum tempo que não ia à Praia da Costa, nunca tinha muito tempo para passar a tarde toda como gostava, então apenas não ia, mas quando tinha uma oportunidade, não poderia perdê-la. E por mais que a praia o trouxesse muitas lembranças, entre elas, as memórias ruins e desagradáveis, não deixava esses momentos o impedirem de ter um bom descanso.

Assim que chegaram, Baekhyun sorriu. O lugar estava lindo como nunca. O céu estava azul, um tom um pouco mais claro do que seus fios, sem nenhuma nuvem, com um sol radiante. Se tivesse paisagem melhor não saberia dizer qual. Tirou seu chinelo para sentir a areia fofinha nos pés, mas logo os colocou novamente por conta da quentura que ela estava. 

_13:17_

Andavam pela areia quente, visando achar um lugar para ficarem. A praia costumava ficar bem cheia, então era difícil achar um espaço bom. Byun automaticamente parou de andar assim que se esbarrou em alguém, tentando não acabar caindo no chão. E quando olhou melhor, teve as mesmas sensações de anos atrás, sentiu como se seu mundo estivesse parado. Os cabelinhos cacheadinhos que conhecia tanto, a covinha em uma de suas bochechas e agora usando uma lente. Estava mais bonito, isso era fato, mas não queria deixar isso tão explícito, então tentou ignorar e fingir que o nunca viu. Entretanto, Minseok estava com ele, assim que Kyungsoo o viu quase pulou em cima do garoto. Haviam alguns anos que tinham perdido o contato, então ver Kim era algo que o deixava feliz. Logo percebeu que teria que olhar para Chanyeol mais do que gostaria. E por mais que odiasse admitir, talvez o rapaz ainda mexia com seus sentimentos.

— Minseok! Cara, quanto tempo! — Abraçou o antigo amigo. — Nunca mais te vi por aí. Me conta as novidades! — E por aí começou uma série de fofocas. Conversavam sobre pessoas que conheceram no passado e como elas estavam agora, falavam sobre as próprias vidas. Baekhyun até mesmo tinha se sentado em sua cadeira de praia, que infelizmente ficava em frente à cadeira de Park. Em cada momento tentava desviar o olhar dele, mas por algum motivo sempre estava nele novamente.

Ele estava tão bonito que Byun se sentia atraído por ele novamente, como se todos os sentimentos passados tivessem voltado ou até mesmo nunca tivessem realmente acabado. Estava tão nervoso com sua presença que respirava rapidamente.

Passou a tarde inteira tomando uma cervejinha gelada enquanto ignorava qualquer palavra de Chanyeol. Apenas fingia que ele não existia ali, ou que não estivesse escutando. Não queria olhar em seus olhos novamente, não queria que suas mãos se esbarrassem. Ele não queria ficar mais confuso do que já estava. Mas em um momento de distração, acabou o olhando, dando um suspiro, ao ver tamanha beleza. E sim, Park descobriu o olhar em si, sorrindo de lado, mostrando sua covinha. Baekhyun mudou o olhar rapidamente, com o coração frenético.

Logo estava de noite. Byun estava levemente alterado pela bebida. Os outros amigos estavam mais, principalmente Kyungsoo, que dançava junto a Minseok, muitas partes caindo na areia e rolando. Rendia várias risadas. 

Baekhyun e Chanyeol eram os únicos que estavam mais sóbrios e um pouco entediados. Os dois amigos estavam se divertindo, enquanto eles estavam olhando um para o outro disfarçadamente, sem trocar sequer uma palavra. Não estavam em total silêncio, mas era constrangedor. 

Dentro de si, algo dizia que deveria falar com ele e deixar todo o passado para trás. Eram apenas adolescentes e um pouco imaturos, mas no momento eram adultos, mas não estavam parecendo como um. Deviam encarar seus problemas como os da sua idade fazem.

Estava se preparando para levantar e tentar trocar alguma palavra com Park, mas o que o surpreendeu foi que o mesmo foi atrás de si, colocando a cadeira de praia ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra. Byun entendeu que deveria começar um diálogo, já que Chanyeol já tinha dado um passo, agora era sua vez.

— Já faz tanto tempo. Como tem estado? — Não olhava para o lado, focava apenas nas ondas no mar, que o trazia calmaria no momento.

— Acho que bem… Na medida do possível. — Suspirou. — E você? — O olhou. — Você mudou bastante, se não fosse pela cabeleira azul eu não teria te reconhecido. A cor combina com você. — A resposta o deixou bastante nervoso, mais do que antes. 

— Acho que estou bem também… E obrigado. — respondeu, logo rindo pelo nervosismo. — Você não mudou muito, pela aparência. O cabelo continua com o mesmo corte. Você fica legal com ele. — Retribuiu ao elogio. Ouvindo uma risadinha do outro, era como se fosse música para seus ouvidos, tão linda e melodiosa.

— Tem algo que eu gostaria de te dizer. Eu queria ter dito anos atrás, mas eu não fui capaz disso. — Olhou para o céu estrelado e para a Lua que ilumina a noite. Era Lua Cheia, tão linda. Mas acreditava não ser mais bonita que Byun Baekhyun. — Eu sinto muito pelo o que eu disse naquela noite. Eu não deveria ter dito aquilo sobre seus sentimentos, pois sei que machucou. E pra falar a verdade, acho que o único confuso ali era eu. Eu não queria te ver magoado por isso, mas Kyungsoo me contou que você chorava todas as vezes antes de dormir, porém sempre fingia que não. Fiquei um pouco mal por isso, então pedi seu número, para te ligar e pedir desculpas por ter sido um pouco rude contigo. Me desculpe, eu fui um covarde e não fiz o que era pra ter feito. Mas após te ver aqui depois de dez anos me fez pensar se era uma chance dada do universo para que eu desse as devidas desculpas por tudo. — Ficou esperando uma resposta de Baekhyun, mas ela simplesmente não vinha. O azulado não tinha ideia de como reagir a tudo aquilo. O fato do melhor amigo saber de todas as vezes que chorou, mesmo que tentava ao máximo escondê-las. Por Deus, ele o conhecia tão bem. Chanyeol também querer se desculpar foi algo surpreendente. Ele se sentiu mal por algo que Byun considerava banal, mas isso mostrava que ele se importava com Baekhyun. 

— Eu nem sei o que dizer… — Respirou fundo para finalmente encarar Park, que estava ao seu lado. — Mas eu aceito o teu perdão. Foi algo do passado, não acho que devemos nos preocupar mais tanto com isso, não é mesmo? — Sorriu.

— Fico feliz por ter entendido. — Retribuiu o sorriso. — O que acha de fazermos algo, sei lá, comprar algo para comer? — Sugeriu e Byun pareceu agradado com isso. — Pode ser mais divertido do que ficar olhando esses dois bobões aí. — Apontou com a cabeça, rendendo algumas risadinhas. 

— Tudo bem, por mim. — Se levantaram, indo em direção ao calçadão, onde havia várias barraquinhas com uma variedade de produtos enorme. Tinham muitas comidas, para todos os gostos e também algumas vendiam acessórios feitos de conchinhas. Baekhyun acreditava que se entrasse em uma dessas voltaria sem dinheiro para casa de tanto que iria gastar. 

Comeram juntos algumas comidas que tinham por ali, doces, salgados. Aproveitaram bastante e colocaram o _papo em dia_ , conversavam sobre o que aconteceu durante os dez anos e também sobre o que acontecia no presente. E o mais importante era que os dois estavam se sentindo confortáveis.

Em algum momento naquela noite acabaram se beijando e como os dois estavam com saudades dos beijos um do outro. Ambos estavam mais experientes do que anos atrás, deixando o beijo melhor do que já era. Além do nervosismo que não existia mais entre os dois.

Logo após passarem apenas alguns minutos foram embora de Uber, pois todos ali haviam bebido, então não era certo muito menos seguro correr o risco de causar um acidente. 

Kyungsoo os convidou para dormir em sua casa, já que estava bem tarde para irem embora. E os dois concordaram com a ideia. Planejaram que Minseok dormiria na sala e que Chanyeol dormiria no quarto de Baekhyun. O melhor amigo de Byun era espertinho por dar ideia de não ter que dividir o quarto com ninguém. Mas como o azulado havia amado a ideia de dividir o cômodo com Park, resolveu ficar quietinho. 

. . . 

Já havia passado das meia-noite. Inclusive, Minseok e Kyungsoo já estavam dormindo. Apenas Baekhyun estava arrumando a cama que iria dividir com Chanyeol, já que não tinha nenhum colchão de sobra no momento. Park não viu problema algum.

A cama era até que confortável e cabia os dois nela. Byun aproveitou a proximidade para o abraçar por trás e dar um beijinho em sua bochecha, desejando um boa noite. Ali estava sendo realizado um grande sonho do azulado, que era dormir abraçadinho com Park Chanyeol. Teve a melhor noite de sua vida. 

Acordar com os braços do maior em volta de si também era uma das coisas que estava em sua listinha de desejos, mas que por muito tempo não pensou que realizaria, então ter aquele momento era bem mágico para si.

Passaram-se exatas duas semanas de seu reencontro e a partir daquele dia se encontravam praticamente todo dia, ou passavam um dia inteiro na praia, ou iam ao cinema, ou a um parque ou iam para um _rock_ nos finais de semana. As coisas aos poucos começavam a se alinhar. Kyungsoo estava com o noivado marcado, logo Baekhyun tinha sua própria casa e um emprego fixo, mas ainda se encontrando em uma área. 

Com o tempo que passou com Chanyeol percebeu o quanto ele era atencioso. O azulado se questionava se a razão por todo aquele carinho que nunca tinha visto antes era ainda como uma forma de desculpas, como se ele ainda se sentisse culpado por tudo. E bom, Baekhyun não estava tão errado sobre isso. O maior realmente ainda se sentia mal pelo ocorrido, mas o tratava de uma forma carinhosa por gostar muito dele.

Chanyeol passou um bom tempo se sentindo triste por Baekhyun. Poxa, o menor chorava todas as noites por sua causa. Definitivamente achava que ele não merecia isso, ele merecia muito mais. E se o mais velho pudesse dar o mundo para o azulado, ele certamente daria.

E em um final de tarde, Byun e Park se encontravam sentados na areia da praia, olhando o pôr do sol, enquanto tinham suas mãos juntas. 

— Sei que ainda estamos confusos sobre o que somos. Se somos namorados, ou ficantes, essas coisas, você sabe. — Chanyeol enquanto falava passava o polegar sobre a mão macia do azulado. — Mas… O que você acha sobre tentarmos fazer dar certo? — Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Baekhyun, esperando uma resposta sincera. — Eu gosto de você e também acredito que você goste de mim, certo? — Não aparentava, entretanto, no fundo estava totalmente nervoso.

— Chanyeol. Eu sou louco por você! — Retribuiu o olhar. — É claro que eu quero tentar fazer tudo isso dar certo! — Sorriu. Para Park aquele foi seu melhor sorriso, o mais bonito do que todos os outros que já deu. 

Se aproximaram e deram um beijo apaixonado, cheio de sentimentos, claro, gostavam um do outro. E assim, fariam de tudo para que aquele relacionamento desse certo. 

Eles encontraram a felicidade que tanto almejavam. E para sempre será tempo de se amarem.

**Author's Note:**

> Mó: "mó" pode ser substituído também por "muito".  
> Pagar de doido: nesse contexto, "pagar de doido" é usado para dizer que Baekhyun só pode estar louco por querer ficar dentro de casa no calor que faz. A expressão pode mudar de significado dependendo da frase   
> Chup-Chup: mais conhecido como geladinho ou sacolé, em outros estados.  
> Rock: usamos "rock" para se referir à festas baladas, podendo tocar ou não músicas do gênero.
> 
> Bom, eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa fanfic!! Até a próxima <3
> 
> Meu Twitter: https://twitter.com/jenoutz?s=09  
> Twitter do Berrie Songs: https://twitter.com/berriesongs?s=09


End file.
